I'll Be Seeing You Soon
by babe-with-the-power
Summary: But I beg you...kill me...Don't leave me here." I whispered that last part more to you than to Harry. He nods silently and pulls out his wand. As I see a green stream of light coming at my chest, I'm smiling. I'll be seeing you soon Hermione. I'll be seei


**Otay guys, this is my first one shot -- Harry Potter fic ever. So go easy on me, otay? Pretty please...**

**I know alot of these events don't even hit close to the books or even the movies, but that's why this is called fan fiction. It's just my little doddy that popped into my head. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter and ain't makin a dime off this story.**

**I'll be seeing you soon**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

As I hold you in my arms now, I can't help but to remember our past. The first time I saw you, the bushy headed know-it-all mudblood. I was fascinated by you.

Of course I didn't tell anyone. Me, a Malfoy, like you, a mudblood? My father would kill me if he knew. My friends would hate me. Well, my so called friends. I'm a Slytherin. Not an honorable Gryfindor like you. I had to be sneaky about everything.

I couldn't wear my feelings on my sleeve. So I pretended to be disgusted with you. I called you mudblood and hurt your feelings countless times. But each time, I was hurting myself to. The tears in your eyes would break my heart.

But I wouldn't let them see that. That day that you punched me, I secretly loved it. The feel of your skin against mine, even if it was only for a few brief seconds. Even if I did have a bloody nose and was humiliated in front of my friends.

It was all worth it. But I changed. I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps. I didn't want to become a death eater. I just wanted to be with you. To know that you were mine. Over time, my fascination became admiration. And then, that grew into love. I loved you and I couldn't deny that to myself any longer. So I became civil. I was polite to you during our 6th year. You thought I was up to funny buissness, that mabey I had something planned.

But I finally proved to you that I was sincere in pursuing a friendship. You accepted. We were quite about it. We didn't regularly hang out or anything like that. But we would talk or go get butterbeers from time to time. I always enjoyed your company.

Summer came, we were to go back to our respective homes. I didn't want to see you go, but we promised to write each other. Our first few letters were shy and akward. I had to hide the letters from my father and I couldn't let him know I was writing you. Finally, I started dropping small hints in my letters. Hints on how I wanted our friendship to be so much more. Hints on how I was in love with you.

You got the hints and returned some of your own. And I was happy. We were happy. Then, the letters came from Hogwarts, you were head girl and I was head boy. I was overjoyed.

Our 7th year started and I was happy to see you again. We shared living quarters as head boy and girl, although we had separate bedrooms, so we would meet in the sitting room often. I brought my letters and I was glad to see you had brought yours.

And that was how our relationship started. It was still pretty secret, just to keep our friends from hounding us and my father from trying to kill us. But he succeeded anyways. Voldemort stormed Hogwarts today, and we had to fight. I fought for the right side, I did what I knew was right. Not the side my father would have me on.

Our love had grown so strong by now Hermione. We loved each other with a passion that neither one of us could explain. I could see it in your eyes everytime you looked at me and you could see it in mine.

But now that's all gone. Your lying in my arms, dead... And I want to wake up and find it's all a dream. But It's not. And I'm still here. Why? Why couldn't I have gone with you?

It was my stupid father's fault. No, he doesn't deserve to be called that. ' That man's' fault. He saw me trying to protect you, because I didn't know what I would do without you. He saw me fighting for the good side.

So before I even saw him coming, I saw the green stream of light shoot into your chest as the words AVADA KEDAVRA filled the air. Everything went in slow motion for me. I saw your body hit the ground, and I spun around to face 'that man'. I yelled the killing curse, hardly aware of what I was doing. It hit his chest and his own body hit the ground with a satisfying thud. I ran to your side, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

So I just picked you up and held you. My tears fell onto your face. A face that was so lovely. No one's even getting close to us, no one's even trying to kill me. But oh how I wish they would. I don't want to be here without you.

The battles over now, and I'm still holding you tight. It's only been an hour, but God I miss you so much. My soul died with you. And I know I won't be the same. I don't even want to try. I haven't stopped crying yet.

I can here someone calling your name and I lift up my head. It's Potter, and he's running towards us. A horrified expression washes over his face when he see's you dead in my arms. He makes his way slowly to us and kneels down in front of me. Tears are leaking from his own eyes now.

"You loved her, didn't you?" The question takes me by suprise, but I manage to nod my head. "More than anything in this world. And she loved me." I lowered my head back onto your's and wept. I can here Potter crying too. Then it hits me.

I don't want-No can't stay here without you. You've shown me what love is like, and I don't want to be without it. I can't be. I died with you today, and I can't come back. I grab Potter's wrist.

"Po-Harry, kill me." He's looking at me, wide eyed. "Draco, I-but why? I-I..." I'm giving him a pleading look. "Please...please." That last part came out as a whisper. My voice is choked with tears now. A few more tears slide down my cheek and I see them sliding down Harry's as well.

"I know I don't deserve this. I've never been particularly kind to you, and we've never been friends...But I beg you...kill me...Don't leave me here." I whispered that last part more to you than to Harry. He nods silently and pulls out his wand.

As I see a green stream of light coming at my chest, I'm smiling. I'll be seeing you soon Hermione. I'll be seeing you soon.

**THE END**

Man oh man. I hope you liked this story. And sorry if I spelled anything wrong wich I probably did. I don't have spell chack and I'M A PRETTY ATROCIOUS SPELLER!! As you can see.But please leave a review and tell me if you liked it. I know it's been done before, but this was my twist on the story.

I, **babe-with-the-power**, do hereby vow to review every story I read,

regardless of how many review it has, or how old it is.

I'm part of the **review revolution. Ar you?**


End file.
